Let Her Go
by Piplup1212
Summary: The Great Drew Hayden, sulking in a park? Whoa... No way! Anyways, while Drew is sulking in the park, he hears a song that practically describes his life after a certain brunette is erased from it. CS. Rated T just in case for whatsoever reason.


Pokemon Fanfic

**Pip: Okay... I don't do one shots but I was just reminded of a song that for whatever the reason, and kept singing throughout summer... So... Here's a songfic... **

**May: Don't tell me... Does it have something to do with letting go?**

**Pip: Well it's in the title of the song... I'm not so sure... Of course it is! **

**May: Pip does not own Pokemon or we'd all be screwed. So, um... Let's get to the song! Oh, she doesn't own the song either!**

A certain green haired coordinator was walking through one of the Kalos Region's many cities. He had been wandering while a concert was going on in the park.

**Flashback...**

"Drew! Wait up!" A certain brunette we have all came to know and love yelled. He turned and looked at the figure running towards him. As she stopped, she panted before looking back up.

"Yes, June?" Drew asked with a smirk and a flick of his hair.

"Two things. The name is May and where are you going next?" She asked.

"Kalos. You?" He asked, weird as it was, he was quite curious.

"Same! Ash and Pikachu are headed to Unove while Brock and Max are going home." She replied cheerfully. He flicked his hair.

"Of course you're going to Kalos. You are just my secret fangirl, hoping to follow me." He smirked.

"Ugh, never. I wouldn't stoop that low. Anyways, I promise I'll see you there!" She said as she retreated. Drew nodded his head and continued on.

End flashback...

Drew wandered around the park, listening to the members of the band playing their new hit.

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..."_ Drew listened. This song was the story of his life.

**Flashback...**

"Ah!" May yelled as she face planted onto the ground. Drew chuckled. She was pretty clumsy.

"Falling for me, Maple?" He smirked. She got up and brushed herself off.

"When my Skitty flys. Of course not." May huffed.

"Hm... How do we know it can't?" Drew teased. May stomped her foot on the ground.

"Unless someone makes pokemon defy the laws of gravity, then I will never ever fall for you." May growled.

"So you're admitting you would actually fall for me?" Drew teased once more.

"Quit using my words against me!" May whined.

"Whatever. See you around July." Drew said as he walked off into the sun.

"THE NAME'S MAY!"

**End flashback...**

"_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

_And you let her go..."_ Drew sighed.

"Will this song ever stop?" He huffed as he kicked a pebble. Of course, the crowd cheering above his voice made this request hard to hear.

_"Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast..."_

_"You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies..."_

_"But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..."_ Drew closed his eyes. He couldn't stop seeing her. Her bright sapphire eyes, her puppy dog styled hair, that bandana she hardly ever takes off. He sighed.

**Flashback...**

"May?" Drew asked. May looked at him in surprise.

"Why did you call me May?" May asked.

"That's your name and we might not see each other in a while. We still have a few days until Kalos." Drew said with a shrug.

"Okay... What did you want?" May asked.

"Every time I close my eyes, I keep seeing this girl... Do you know what it means?" Drew asked. How embarrassing. May tilted her head in confusion.

"Hm... Five things. One, is THE Drew Hayden asking May Maple for advice? Two, hm... Sounds like you might love her if that happens... Three, maybe you love her unless it's a girl you don't know. Four, if the second one out of my two possibilities are true, you need help." May said.

"September, that's four. Not five. You just had the honor of helping me out." Drew said with a flick of his hair.

"Close enough." May said with a wave of her hand. Drew thought it over.

"I know her but I'm pretty sure I don't love her. See ya around October." Drew said as he walked away. A few moments of silence later...

"THE NAME'S MAY, GRASSHEAD!" May yelled at the top of her lungs. Drew chuckled.

"Sure it is November. Sure it is."

**End flashback...**

"_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..."_

_"Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast..."_

_"Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep..." _

"This song is torturous." Drew growled. He tried to look at the lead singer but there were too many people. Did the writer stalk him or something.

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..."_

_"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..."_

_"And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?" Drew already had his answer._

_"I can't let her go. If she promised to be here, why isn't she here?" He growled._

_"'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..." Drew knew it was right... But it was just a song..._

_"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..."_

_"'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..."_

_"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..."_

_"And you let her go."_ Drew sighed, the song was over. Now to give this person a piece of his mind. Drew made his way to the stage. He heard whispers, he wondered what that was about. Drew kept his eyes on the ground. He heard the lead singer pick up the microphone. He stood at the front, eyes on the ground, waiting for the crowd to clear.

"Thank you all for bei- Drew?" A soft familiar voice spoke. Drew looked up. He hid a smile as he saw who was up there. A certain clumsy brunette. She dropped the mic which caused a ear piercing sound to go though the park. May had a white crop top jacket and a red shirt under it. She had some navy blue shorts on and had fingerless gloves. She wore a red bandana with a black rose design. She smiled when she confirmed her suspicions and jumped down. Like in the past, she stumbled and fell on her behind as she landed. She picked herself up and squeezed him.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. Drew, surprised, hugged her back. They let go as soon as people started to record the 'couple' they all had in their dreams.

"Where were you?" Drew asked. May looked down and then back to the stage. A familiar red head, bluenette, and a darker brunette watched in satisfaction. May glared at them and. They innocently smiled.

"I got signed a record deal. I met them and we started a band. I meant to come but the people who signed my record deal wouldn't let me talk to anyone outside of the business." May said. She became flustered as people inched closer with their cameras.

"I guess this is our song." Drew said with a smirk and his signature hair flick. May tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"This." He replied as he pressed his lips onto hers. Everyone around them gasped and tried recording them.

"Yes! Contestshipping is alive! Alive!" The bluenette, Dawn, squealed. Followed by maniacal laughter.

"Dawn! You ruined the moment with your Dr. Frankenstein moment!" The red head, Misty, yelled.

"Shut up!" A random audience member yelled. Drew pulled away which left a blushing brunette.

"I-uh... Wha... You... Me..." May stuttered. Drew chuckled.

"While you were away, I learned something." Drew smirked.

"Really?" May asked, snapping out of her stuttering state.

"I love you." He simply said. People inched closer, trying to capture the ever so beautiful moment.

"Are you, THE Drew Hayden, asking May Maple, out?" May asked. Drew nodded and her jaw nearly dropped.

"This is like a déjà vu moment... Yes! Yes! Yes!" May said. Drew practically smiled.

"Of course you would say yes. Who wouldn't?" Drew smirked.

"Great job, Grasshead. You ruined the moment." May said.

"It's all part of Contestshipping!" Dawn squealed.

"Dawn! I keep telling you to stop shipping and all the OTP!" May yelled.

"Never!" Dawn yelled as she magically whipped out a camera.

"So... Anyone hungry?" May asked. Drew chuckled.

"You never change. Your appetite has gotten bigger." Drew said. May glared at him.

"So did your ego." She huffed. Drew merely chuckled and took May's hand as he led her to a place to dine.

"Next to go is Pokeshipping!" Dawn yelled in the distance. Misty whipped out her mallet.

"Not on my watch."

**Pip: So, like I probably didn't say, it sucks.**

**May: He better take me to a noodle shop. Overall, I guess it's okay.**

**Pip: You want him to take you on a date? Wow... Yeah, it's okay. Just not good. But if I get enough reviews, somehow, I guess I'll try to do a Pokeshipping one. **

**May: So, please review or follow. I want her to stop thinking Drew and I are meant to be. **

**Pip: Sure, sure. I'll give you to Brendan and Drew to Dawn.**

**May: You would never...**

**Pip: Fine, I was only joking. I don't support those two... So, either accept the fact I believe you and Drew are meant to be or I'll do something to... To Skitty! Yeah! To the little pink puffball!**


End file.
